


little white lies

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Roommates, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "i need you to be my fake boyfriend." tetsurou blurts out quickly, face red from embarrassment.tetsurou waits for a reaction but then daichi starts laughing. oh, great, tetsurou you big comedian, he's actually laughing at you. he grunts lightly and fights the sudden urge to run away, hide in the bathroom and text his friends asking for advice on what to do if you tell your crush you need him to be your fake boyfriend and he thinks you're joking.or: tetsurou and daichi convince tetsurou's parents that they're together.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69
Collections: Anonymous





	little white lies

_ december 21, 8:46 AM _

daichi is soaked. 

he's soaked as he stands in the middle of the cafe. 

and not to mention, utterly embarrassed at the stares given to him by the other seated customers inside. koushi is laughing, tooru's still too busy talking to his boyfriend to even notice their friend is covered in iced cappuccino, and tetsurou... 

"oh my  _ god _ , daichi," tetsurou gasps, eyebrows etching as he sets his now half empty drink down to help him by dabbing a few tissues on his jacket. "i am so sorry, i should've looked where i was going. uh, do you want to take your jacket off? i'll pay for your laund-" 

"shut," daichi sighs exasperatedly, swatting tetsurou's hands away. "the fuck up. just give me the keys to the room."

"w-where's yours?" tetsurou asks cautiously earning a glare from the shorter. "not trying to be rude or anything!" 

daichi sighs. "i think i left mine at asahi's place." 

tetsurou stands there, blinking rapidly as he holds a debate inside his mind if he should just lay off and actually not bother daichi anymore or take this as an opportunity to go and talk to him. (he picks the latter, of course.) koushi has stopped laughing and both tooru and hajime are looking at them in confusion (and worry that they might start causing a scene in public again). "uh, hey, no need! i'll go with you!" 

"tetsurou, the keys." daichi hisses, holding his hand out expecting tetsurou to just give him the damn keys. 

tetsurou is silent as tooru tugs on his arm. 

"uh, tetsu-chan, i think dai-chan said he-" 

tooru then gets cut off when tetsurou grins cat-like and takes daichi's hand in his (which surprises daichi, koushi, tooru and even hajime who was just trying to eat his cookies in peace). "well, let's go, then! we both have classes the next hour!" 

"you f-" 

"shhh, daichi, sweetheart," tetsurou tries to hush the boy struggling to take his hand back and also tries to fight the blush rising to his cheeks because he called him sweetheart of all things. daichi puts on a disgusted face and tetsurou tries not to stare at the pinkish tint on daichi's cute little face. "it's fine. i was the one who spilled my drink on you, let me do this." 

"that's not how it works." daichi exhales, probably annoyed by now, as he stops trying to fight off tetsurou's grip on him and let himself be walked out the store with a big stain on his shirt.

  
  
  


the walk back to their dorms is quite awkward, tetsurou can smell the scent of coffee lingering on daichi's clothes and can feel his embarrassment after walking around the streets with a stained outfit. when tetsurou tries to make small talk, daichi immediately shuts it down with a one word answer and continues walking. tetsurou really can't blame him. 

as tetsurou fumbles with the keys to their room, daichi glares at him with his arms folded across his chest. 

"we're here!" tetsurou singsongs, swinging the door open to the sight of daichi's cleaner and neater side of the room, and tetsurou's... well, bed. 

"finally." daichi groans in annoyance as he runs to his dresser to take out a new shirt. he then grabs his towel from the bottom and makes his way towards the shower. 

"where you going?" tetsurou asks, a smile on his face. 

daichi doesn't even spare him a glance before saying, "shower." and slamming the door shut in tetsurou's face. 

tetsurou sighs, hands coming up to ruffle his hair as he flops on his bed and gets comfy. he then tugs his phone out of his pocket as he opens the messages app. 

**NO HOMOS ALLOWED to be sad, 4 people**

**tetsu 9:24 AM** : i think i fucked up 

**keiji 9:26 AM:** u always do 

**tetsu 9:26 AM** : SHUT UP 

**kou 9:27 AM** : whats happening bro 

**tetsu 9:27 AM:** i was buying coffee earlier and 

**tetsu 9:27 AM** : maybe i accidentally spilled it on d*ichi 

**keiji 9:28 AM** : u spilled beverage on ur long time crush and now hes hates u 

**tetsu 9:28 AM** : uh huh 

**kou 9:28 AM** : i thought he already hates u :O

**keiji 9:28 AM** : oh right

**keiji 9:29 AM** : he hates u even more now* 

**tetsu 9:29 AM** : DONT RUB IT IN 

**tetsu 9:29 AM** : just bc u two are TOGETHER doesnt mean u can bond by bullying my SINGLE self 

**keiji 9:29 AM** : actually we can 

**kenma 9:30 AM** : haha single 

**tetsu 9:30 AM** : KEBMA SHUTIUP 

**tetsu 9:30 AM** : GUYS WHAT SHOULD I DOOOOO

**tetsu 9:31 AM:** I DONT WANT HIM TO HATE ME 

**tetsu 9:31 AM** : IM TRYING TO WOO HIM 

**keiji 9:31 AM** : is it working 

**tetsu 9:32 AM** : what do u think 

**tetsu 9:32 AM** : kou how did u and keiji get together again 

**kou 9:32 AM** : i gave him a ring on his graduation in high school ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

**tetsu 9:32 AM** : yawn 

**tetsu 9:32 AM** : too romantic 

**keiji 9:33 AM** : EXCUSE U 

**keiji 9:33 AM** : that was not Yawn 

**keiji 9:33 AM** : it was VERY romantic >:( 

**keiji 9:33 AM** : this is why ur going nowhere with daichi 

**tetsu 9:34 AM** : i 

**kou 9:34 AM** : THATS my baby <333333

**tetsu 9:34 AM** : that was the most ive seen u talk in this gc 

**tetsu 9:34 AM** : BUT GUYS 

**tetsu 9:35 AM** : WHAT SHOULD I DO I WANT TO BE HIS BOYFRIEND AND TAKE HIM OUT ON CUTE DATES AND FEED HIM COOKIES AND GET A PUPPY TOGETHER AND CUDDLE AND maybe kiss 

**kou 9:35 AM** : WELL WHATRE U WAITING FOR DUMMY!!!! 

**kou 9:35 AM** : u just need to romance him 

**kou 9:35 AM** : be urself!!! 

**kou 9:35 AM** : AND ACTUALLY BE NICE 

**kou 9:36 AM** : bc for some reason ur brain thinks wooing someone is by constantly annoying them 

**tetsu 9:36 AM** : OK OK I GET IT 

**tetsu 9:36 AM** : i have pride tho</////3 

**keiji 9:36 AM:** would u rather have pride or have daichi 

**tetsu 9:37 AM** : DAICHI but also my pride 

**kenma 9:37 AM** : boooo 

**kenma 9:37 AM** : this show sucks 

**tetsu 9:37 AM:** NOBODY WANTS TO HELP ME ILL FIGURE THIS OUT ON MY OWN THEN 

**kenma 9:38 AM** : goodluck with that

"you're still here?" a voice then interrupts his aggressive typing as he was about to reply 'SHUT UP' to the groupchat. tetsurou whips his head up to see a half naked daichi with his hair wet as he tilts his head in confusion. 

"yeah," tetsurou's voice cracks embarrassingly as he tries his best not to stare. he clears his throat, sitting up on his bed and nods carefully. "i mean, yeah... yeah. i-i thought i'd wait for you." 

"you didn't have to," daichi rolls his eyes, walking towards his bed to get the clothes he'd readied a few minutes ago. "anyway, whatever. turn around, i'm going to get changed." 

without another word, tetsurou turns on his butt as he faces the wall, staring at the light blue paint chipping off. he clears his throat again because his cheeks feel hot and it wasn't even because of daichi's body. it was because he looked downright  _ adorable _ with wet hair, falling over his eyes like that, making him look ten times cuter. 

"okay, i'm done, i'm heading out to my class now." daichi announces, swinging his backpack over his shoulder before walking to make way for the door. 

"hey, hey, hey! what're you doing? it's too early, come on!" tetsurou exclaims loudly as he twists his body in an undoubtedly uncomfortable position so he can face daichi. 

daichi furrows his eyebrows and checks his watch. "it's ten minutes before 10." 

"so?" tetsurou chuckles. "live a little!" 

"'live a little'," daichi mocks, putting the sentence in air quotes. "if living a little would get me killed by our professor for being late to his class, then i don't think i'd want that." 

"wait!" tetsurou cries when he sees daichi turn the door knob. "i-i have something to talk to you about!" 

"what?" daichi grunts, giving him a 'if-i'm-late-to-class-you'll-be-dead-to-me' look, which tetsurou isn't much fond of but hey, he got his attention anyway. 

"it'll be quick i promise," tetsurou laughs nervously as he gets up on his feet to get closer to daichi. "well, i..." he trails dumbly. 

tetsurou, in his own humble opinion, is a great smooth talker. maybe. point is, he's had a fair share of wooing someone and getting wooed, so he has the basics down, at least. he's had maybe four or five? boyfriends and girlfriends, and during that, the process of getting together with them - was usually easy. well, okay, not particularly easy. but none of them actually took over ten whole months. tetsurou's been crushing on this idiot for what seemed like forever now, and they're not even close to friends yet. so when he feels daichi's intense, questioning stare right through him, his mind clogs completely and the gears on his brain stops turning. 

"what?" daichi asks impatiently, foot tapping the wooden floor. 

"i need you to be my fake boyfriend." tetsurou blurts out quickly, face red from embarrassment.

tetsurou waits for a reaction but then daichi starts laughing. oh, great, tetsurou you big comedian, he's actually laughing at you. he grunts lightly and fights the sudden urge to run away, hide in the bathroom and text his friends asking for advice on what to do if you tell your crush you need him to be your fake boyfriend and he thinks you're  _ joking _ .

"right, right," daichi's giggles simmer down, before raising an eyebrow. "anyway, like i said, i have to go. i'll be late." 

"what, i'm serious!" tetsurou exclaims, sliding himself between the space between daichi and the door to stop him from leaving. "look, i'm being serious and i really really need your help-" 

"can't this wait later when we finish classes? we're both going to be late. now," daichi huffs, pushing tetsurou out the way. "if you'll excuse me." 

tetsurou's face lights up with excitement. "later? so you'll do it?!" 

tetsurou doesn't wait for a reply, daichi's already out the hallways running to his class. technically, their class so tetsurou curses under his breath and locks their room before sprinting out as well. 

  
  
  
  


"so..." tetsurou sits across daichi at the same coffee shop from earlier. his classes ended hours ago but daichi still had some so tetsurou had to wait. now, he has a grumpy looking daichi staring at him like tetsurou's the biggest idiot in the world. 

"what do you want?" daichi sighs. "god, why did i agree to this? i could be doing my homework right now." 

"free coffee?" tetsurou offers him a small smile. 

daichi scoffs, rolling his eyes. "just get on with what you wanted to talk about." 

"well," tetsurou clasps his hands together, grinning widely. "like i said earlier, i want- no, actually, need you to be my fake boyfriend. you know, for the holidays. because-" 

"hold on, hold on," daichi interrupts him by holding up a hand, his expression slowly morphing into a confused one. "are you still going on about this joke? just drop it, already. i thought you called me in here to, i don't know, tell me something  _ actually _ serious." 

"but i  _ am _ serious!" tetsurou argues, jutting his bottom lip out. during the course of two hours, he's already thought of a good enough excuse to try and convince daichi to go along with this little plan of his. best thing is, he managed to get his parents into it. now, he just needs to make him budge with his charming words and operation: get daichi to fall in love with me over the holidays, is on the go. 

daichi raises an eyebrow at him in disbelief. "look, tetsurou-" 

"wait, wait, wait, hear me out first. please," tetsurou pleads, putting on his best puppy eyes expression. daichi exhales deeply and then leans back on his seat which tetsurou takes as his go signal to continue. "s-so, this might seem a bit... unusual? but, my parents are like, expecting me to bring someone home, someone to introduce to them. but you know, i haven't really, uh, had someone in a long time so i figured, maybe i can just fake it, you know? it's only for a day, after all. inviting a friend over and telling my parents they're my boyfriend won't hurt, right? so, yeah. i was just hoping, you could... help. maybe. if that's okay." 

daichi's expression is sour and tetsurou doesn't deny the twinge of disappointment there so he looks down at his palms. "okay, first of all, do you not know how horrible that sounds? lying to your parents?" 

"it's only for a day! plus, you would want to do it too if your mom and dad are always trying to make you get a significant other. and setting you up on blind dates. it gets tiring." tetsurou scoffs, which isn't entirely a lie. his parents have always been the type to want their son to be happy with someone, and it does get a bit tiring with them constantly trying to make him have one even though he doesn't want it. (or is just actually head over heels for the idiot sitting in front of him.) 

"oh, trust me, i know," daichi rolls his eyes, sighing as well. tetsurou's ears perk up like a cat at the declaration and goes to immediately lean forward to observe deeper into daichi's blushing face. "a-anyway, even with that situation, i couldn't possibly find myself lying to my parents, of all things. can't you just get someone else? and why me? jesus christ." 

"because! you're my roommate! and we've been basically spending the whole year together so there's some kind of chemistry between us, don't you think?" tetsurou offers, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"whatever chemistry you're seeing, trust me, it's not there," daichi takes a sip of his drink, still glaring daggers at tetsurou. he sighs. "fine, if you want to lie, i'm not stopping you. but can't you have someone else to do it? just because we're roommates doesn't mean we're automatically friends." 

ouch. tetsurou tries not to show the hurt on his face as he shakes his head, waggling a finger right in front of daichi's face. "no can do, mister sawamura. koutarou has a boyfriend. and so does keiji. that means they're together. i have no other friends and kenma... well, he's kenma." 

"what's that supposed to mean?" daichi frowns. 

"it  _ means _ ," tetsurou sighs for the nth time. "you're my only hope. he'd would grill me on a stick if i ever try and ask him this kind of favor. plus, i think he's going out with someone. don't know who though." 

"and? the others?" daichi tries. 

"there's no others, daichi. but if you mean the people i casually talk to but aren't really close with? yeah, for sure. i think they'd be thrilled to be my fake boyfriend." tetsurou replies, sarcasm dripping from his voice which then earns another glare from daichi. 

"go figure it out on your own then. i am  _ not _ doing this. and, i have homework to do. so-" 

"wait!" 

"god, what now?" 

"what do i have to do to convince you?" tetsurou pouts. 

"nothing," daichi shugs indifferently. "if you aren't aware, i have parents too. today's like what, 21? and i have to go home at 24 to be there for our family's christmas party. can't you just tell them you're single? i'm sure they'd understand." 

tetsurou doesn't say anything, lips sealed shut as he says nothing else. maybe, tetsurou didn't exactly plan this out all the way. that tiny voice inside his head is screaming at him 'you idiot! your plan backfired and now daichi's going to think you're just a lying scumbag!' but he shuns it away and sighs.

"look, tetsurou, we may not be exactly friends," daichi cringes at the word, nose scrunching up. "but i know you're a good guy. a good son, probably. i don't know, you just seem like a momma's boy to me. anyway, point is. they're your parents, they'd understand what their son wants and don't want so don't worry too much about it." 

yeah, exactly, they're his parents. they have a good relationship. they're on board with the whole thing, so if he would just accept-

"but, if you really need it that much, maybe i can get koushi to-" 

"no!" tetsurou exclaims, almost too loudly, eyes widening in horror. "i mean, no, no. uh, that's... um, that won't be needed, thank you." 

"are you sure? koushi's a great guy. i'm sure he'd-" 

"daichi, please, i know sugawara koushi. he won't hesitate to put me in a headlock if i so much breathe the wrong way around him," tetsurou sighs. "it's okay, really. i'll just find a way to convince you somehow." 

"what?" daichi hisses, staring at him in complete disbelief. 

tetsurou grins again, cat-like, just a small smirk. "oh, you heard me." 

"fuck. you. kuroo tetsurou." daichi breathes before heading out. 

  
  
  
  
  


**NO HOMOS ALLOWED to be sad, 4 people**

**tetsu 2:13 PM:** i fucked up 

**keiji 2:14 PM** : thats old news 

**tetsu 2:14 PM** : hey >:( 

**tetsu 2:14 PM** : Anyway...

**tetsu 2:14 PM** : i asked daichi to be my fake bf hahhhhahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahaha

**kou 2:14 PM:** bro Why 

**tetsu 2:15 PM** : I WAS TALKING TO HIM EARLIER AND IDK IT JUST CAME OUT 

**kenma 2:15 PM** : thats stupid 

**tetsu 2:15 PM:** TRUST ME I KNOW 

**kou 2:15 PM** : bro i love u a lot but cant u just Confess like a normal person 

**keiji 2:15 PM** : he rejected u didnt he 

**keiji 2:16 PM** : ur fake bf thing 

**tetsu 2:16 PM** : YES YES he did 

**tetsu 2:16 PM** : and thinking about it now its kinda stupid 

**kenma 2:16 PM** : well it is 

**kou 2:17 PM:** BROOO just tell him ur real feelingz!!!!! 

**tetsu 2:17 PM** : maybe i should just annoy him even more 

**kou 2:17 PM** : thats.... not how it works 

**tetsu 2:18 PM** : ITS ABSOLUTELY HOW IT WORKS! 

**tetsu 2:18 PM** : THANKS GUYS <3 knew i could count on u!!! i have to go i think hes back 

**kou 2:18 PM** : we didnt even say anything 

**keiji 2:18 PM** : and there he goes again 

"daichi!  _ hi _ !" tetsurou quickly shuts his phone off and tosses it to his pillow. 

"hi..." daichi narrows his eyes at him, probably speculating if tetsurou's up to something suspicious. "what are you doing?" 

"what? nothing? anyway, i bought you lunch! i just know how much you love shoyu ramen!" tetsurou beams at him, pointing to the scalding bowl of hot ramen readied neatly on daichi's table. 

daichi squints at him and then inhales deeply before letting it out, setting his backpack aside near his bed. "if you're trying to convince me to go along with your stupid plan again, don't even think about it." 

"hm?" tetsurou cocks his head to the side, grinning. "what plan?" 

"i don't know what you're doing, kuroo tetsurou. but whatever it is, stop it." daichi scoffs. 

"oh, c'mon, at least eat the food i brought you." tetsurou pouts exaggeratedly. 

"god, fine, you're so annoying," daichi grumbles about as he takes a chair out to start digging in the ramen - which is undoubtedly really is his favorite. "if this is poisoned or something, i'm sending koushi after you." 

  
  
  
  


**NO HOMOS ALLOWED to be sad, 4 people**

**tetsu 5:12 PM** : well fellas

**kou 5:12 PM** : hey bro where youve been 

**tetsu 5:12 PM** : OUR ROOM 

**tetsu 5:12 PM:** i tried so hard to make daichi come with me 

**kou 5:12 PM** : damn really 

**keiji 5:13 PM** : what happened then 

**tetsu 5:13 PM** : he accepted _(:з」∠)_

**kou 5:13 PM:** WHAT/''9"@'@,'*' REALLY WHY 

**tetsu 5:14 PM** : WDYM WHY 

**tetsu 5:14 PM** : im an absolute delight thank u very much 

**keiji 5:14 PM** : right

**tetsu 5:15 PM** : hush 

**tetsu 5:15 PM** : well say what u want 

**tetsu 5:15 PM** : bc im coming home with a fake bf over the holidays and going back here with a REAL BF so whos the real winner here 

**kenma 5:16 PM** : obviously not daichi 

**tetsu 5:16 PM** : SHUT UP ALL OF U ARE FAKES I NEED BETTER FRIENDS 

**kou 5:16 PM** : I SUPPORT U BRO!! GO GET UR MAN U CAN DO IT

**kou 5:16 PM** : but also dont be an idiot and make him uncomfortable bc hes doing u a really huge favor so u should be thankful and treat him with respect and the love he deserves 

**keiji 5:16 PM:** hmm 

**keiji 5:17 PM** : thats right 

**keiji 5:17 PM** : i. kinda support u although the whole idea of it seems ........ eh, but if u truly want to pursue him treat him nicely!!!! 

**kenma 5:17 PM** : me too

**kenma 5:18 PM** : just dont be an idiot

**tetsu 5:18 PM** : guys pls im not that much of a dumbass

**tetsu 5:18 PM** : but thanks :( 

**tetsu 5:19 PM** : the moment he seems uncomfortable ill immediately take him home 

**kou 5:19 PM** : good!!!! 

**kou 5:19 PM** : what did u even to convince u 

**tetsu 5:19 PM** : well 

**tetsu 5:19 PM** : it wasnt easy..... 

flashback to just three hours ago, the second daichi takes his first sip of the soup from the ramen, tetsurou starts whining and bemoaning about how desperate he is for a fake boyfriend so he wouldn't 'disappoint' his parents. it took him roughly three hours of he and daichi going back and forth with the same arguments over and over again for daichi to finally crack but hey, now he has a fake boyfriend to 'introduce' to his 'awaiting' parents with the promise of taking daichi to his hometown at 24 so he can still attend his family's holiday gathering. 

all tetsurou needs do now is to to figure out how to woo daichi in the span of approximately two days. maybe even shorter than that. 

  
  
  
  


_ december 22, 2:31 AM _

at 6pm, he felt the adrenaline rush through his veins, the excitement flowing knowing that he managed to get daichi to play along. at 7, he feels guilt creeping up to his bones, thinking it's technically wrong to be lying like this to daichi. at 8, he tries to convince himself this isn't all that deep and he would do his best and treat daichi the way he deserves to be treated during the span of two days. at 9, he fails miserably as he wallows in self pity and contemplate if he should just cancel and tell daichi the truth, not letting his feelings get in the way of whatever relationship they have now. 

now here he lies, at 2 in the morning, staring at the cieling above him, mind racing to the thought of tomorrow and everything to follow. 

"daichi?" tetsurou tries calling inside their dim lit room at two in the morning when he wakes up with thoughts running around his head that this might not be that much if a great plan and he should just stop this. 

he doesn't get a reply - which is what he expected, anyway. daichi's basically a log when he sleeps. 

"daichi." tetsurou mutters again, the silence not uncomfortable but not too comfortable either. but he has to make sure whether or not daichi really is sleeping so he can let his feelings out. 

nothing again. 

"i'm nervous," tetsurou admits quietly, eyes staring up at the walls hovering above him. it's not much of a lie, he really is nervous for tomorrow. though he has his parents playing along with the plan, his relatives will still be there. the last time he introduced his last boyfriend was an absolute mess of his grandparents interrogating them if they're not just 'confused' about their sexualities. to say that he was pissed is an understatement. "i know you don't really consider me as your friend, but here i am dragging you into my mess anyway." 

he breathes in the scent of the night mist and exhales. 

"sorry." 

"go to sleep." a sleepy voice then suddenly grumbles. 

tetsurou's head whips to the side to see daichi still in his sleeping position and sighs. "o-oh, you're awake. sorry. yeah... yeah, you're right. i'll go back to-" 

"it'll be fine," daichi mumbles, lips too tired to move properly so it comes out as a mess of jumbled words. "i'm fine." 

oh.

_ oh _ . 

tetsurou smiles softly, genuine and sincere, not like the usual playful, snarky grin daichi always sees him wearing. "okay. thank you." 

"whatever, you owe me a favor after this." 

"i certainly do." 

there's silence again before tetsurou concludes he should call this a day. "good night, daichi." 

there's some shuffling at daichi's bed, but no answer. tetsurou takes it and lets himself be lulled to deep sleep. 

  
  
  
  


_ december 22, 11:12 AM _

"daichi, daichi, daichi, daichi, daichi, daichi, daichi, daichi-" 

"no." 

"daichi, daichi, daichi, daichi, daichi, daichi, daichi, daichi-" 

"tetsurou, you-"

"daichi, daichi, daichi, daichi, daichi, daichi, daichi, daichi-" 

"would you shut up?!" daichi throws the pen he's using in tetsurou's direction, with tetsurou successfully dodging the airborne object. 

"rude." tetsurou clutches his chest, feigning hurt as if they don't basically do this on a daily basis. 

"what do you want?" daichi brings his fingers up to his face to massage his temples. 

"we should practice." tetsurou suggests in a serious tone, a smile creeping up to his face when he sees daichi's facs scrunch in annoyance. 

"practice what?" daichi rolls his eyes, pointing to the pen, silently asking tetsurou to return it to him. 

tetsurou hands him the pen and flops flat on his bed. "we're fake boyfriends now. we have to be believable or else they'll never buy it." 

"i honestly doubt they will," daichi rolls his eyes, going back to what he was doing minutes ago. "you're the worst liar i know. you can't even lie to save your friends or yourself." 

"that's a lie. i'm a great liar!" 

"yeah? what's that peeking under your bed then?" daichi raises an eyebrow as he points to the dvd set of hatsune miku's concert sticking out a little bit. 

tetsurou shoves it away with his foot so it can't be seen. "that's... my... history books."

"history books," daichi stares at him ridiculously, obviously unimpressed. "see? you're a bad liar!" 

"not fair! you didn't give me time to practice what i should say, my brain lagged!" tetsurou whines. "this is exactly why we should be practicing! we can't just go in and be awkward with each other!" 

daichi scoffs. "what should we be even practicing? talking without killing each other?" 

"talking without you killing me," tetsurou corrects, smiling. "it'll be pretty easy. i'm irresistible after all." 

"doubt it." daichi chuckles. 

oh? tetsurou's heart seems to stop for a bit after seeing daichi actually smile - at him. he clears his throat and continues, "no, but seriously. i'm pretty sure my relatives are going to at least ask how we got together so..." 

"i guess," daichi mumbles, nodding his head once. "what do you suggest?" 

tetsurou grins at how cooperative his roommate is being. "i'd say, how about you proposing to me?" 

"fuck off." daichi rolls his eyes, going back to his work. 

"wait, no, no, i was just kidding!" tetsurou laughs as he watches daichi glare at him before motioning him to continue with his nonsense. "okay, i'd just say i've been crushing on you for the longest time now and one night, i just confessed under the stars and you surprisingly feel the same way i do?" 

daichi squints before letting out a breathy laugh, shaking his head before teasing tetsurou once again. "'under the stars'." 

"excuse you, it's romantic," tetsurou huffs, crossing his arms. "and snow, by the way. can't forget snow." 

"fine, fine," daichi sighs dramatically. "we'll go with that. are we done now?" 

_ oh _ , that was fast. tetsurou pouts. "i guess." 

"good." 

  
  
  


_ december 22, 3:04 PM _

"hey." tetsurou calls out as soon as he bursts through the door after his last class, after thinking of something stupid that he's sure daichi won't do. 

daichi's on his usual spot, doing something on his laptop. he doesn't spare tetsurou a glance before humming in acknowledgement. 

"we should practice kissing." 

"i'll kill you." 

"okay..." 

it was worth trying. 

  
  
  


_ december 22, 11:03 PM _

"oh my god. tomorrow. we're going tomorrow. tomorrow! what the hell? i'm seeing my parents again tomorrow, what! it's just all coming to me-" 

"go the fuck to sleep or i'm kicking you out." 

  
  
  


_ december 23, 5:26 AM _

"daichi, hey," tetsurou peers over at daichi's sleeping frame and chuckles softly at how peaceful he looks before patting him in the cheek gently. "wake up. we have to get ready, they're going to close the gates here at 7." 

daichi grumbles around his pillow, the sound muffled in the cushion as he kicks his legs like a little kid. tetsurou snorts, taking a seat in the edge of daichi's bed. "daichi~" 

tetsurou waits for daichi to open his eyes and when he does, he flashes him a bright smile, teeth and all. "good morning, boyfriend!" 

"call me that again and i'm kicking you in the face." daichi mutters lazily, voice still dripping with rasp and sleepiness. 

"don't be mean," tetsurou whines, bringing his face closer to whisper, "come on, wake up." 

daichi immediately shoves tetsurou, making him fall on the floor with a loud resounding thud. tetsurou curses and glares at daichi, who was now sitting up, hair still sticking up in all sorts of directions. cute. daichi stands up from his bed and makes his way towards the shower and when tetsurou sees the faint blush on daichi's cheeks, he doesn't mention it. 

  
  
  


**NO HOMOS ALLOWED to be sad, 4 people**

**tetsu 8:31 AM** : <33 

**kenma 8:31 AM:** what now 

**tetsu 8:31 AM** : im shopping with daichi :D 

**kou 8:31 AM:** that escalated quickly 

**kou 8:31 AM** : i couldve sworn he was just calling u a dumbass a week ago 

**testu 8:32 AM:** do Not rub it in :) 

**tetsu 8:32 AM:** anyway we're buying presents for our families thats so domestic isnt it <3oh yes it certainly is 

**kou 8:32 AM** : GLAD UR SPENDING TIME TOGETHER BRO 

**tetsu 8:32 AM** : sigh me too

**tetsu 8:32 AM** : and i think hes having fun too 

**tetsu 8:33 AM:** [image attached] 

**tetsu 8:33 AM** : i just hope he doesnt hate me after this 

**keiji 8:34 AM** : hes literally glaring at u in that picture

**tetsu 8:34 AM:** YEAH BUT WITH LOVE 

**keiji 8:34 AM** : idk what to do with u 

**tetsu 8:35 AM** : ANYWAY GTG BF AWAITS 

**kenma 8:35 AM** : nah 

**tetsu 8:36 AM** : SHUSH 

  
  


_ december 23, 2:21 PM _

"tetsurou!" his mother welcomes him brightly with a tight smile as he embraces him in his arms, hands coming up to pinch his ear. "great of you to  _ finally _ come." 

"i'm sorry! dad said we could go anytime." tetsurou pouts, trying to keep away from his mother's grasp. 

"well, you're  _ late _ . your uncles are over there, go greet them. your sister have eaten already. let me set up the table for you boys- oh! is that him, tetsu? your boyfriend?" his mother gasps as soon as she catches sight of daichi hiding behind her son's back with a small timid smile. 

"boyfriend?!" two of his younger sisters come peeking out with surprised expressions, jaws dangling open as they stare at their brother who has his arm wrapped around another man, eyes widened. 

"kimi, mina... hi," tetsurou crouches down and gives them both little pecks at the cheek. "i missed you guys! this is daichi, be nice to him, okay?" 

they nod at the same time. "daichi!" 

"o-oh, hello..." daichi trails, smiling shyly as he gives them a small wave. 

"daichi, this is kimi," tetsurou points to the little girl with dark hair tied up in cute little pigtails and then points to the one next to her, with hair as messy as tetsurou's. "and this is mina, my little sisters."

"nice to meet you both." daichi greets, giggling. 

"daichi so tall and handsome!" kimi ponders aloud, lips shaped into a small 'o', admittedly surprising daichi at the sudden comment. 

"not as tall as tetsurou!" mina exclaims, laughing. "but i can tell daichi is nicer than tetsu-chan." 

"you little brat-" 

"tetsurou!" a deep voice resonates around the room, interrupting tetsurou before he can launch a tickle attack towards mina. both tetsurou and daichi look up to see a tall man, with dark glowing skin, seeming to be tetsurou's father. 

"dad!" tetsurou beams, standing up and before he can do anything, his father begins ruffling is already messy hair endearingly. 

his father then immediately sees daichi, still being bombarded with endless questions by kimi and mina, and pats his son in the back. "is this the guy you've been telling us all about?" 

"yup!" tetsurou nods his head, taking daichi by the hand and squeezing it gently as if to ask if he's doing okay. he receives a squeeze back and tetsurou's face lights up even more. "dad, this is my boyfriend, daichi! daichi, this is my dad!" 

"i-it's a pleasure to meet you, mr. kuroo." daichi bows politely, trying to maintain the smile on his face although he must admit, everything feels a bit too awkward with tetsurou's mother watching their interactions from the kitchen with a big smile on her face and tetsurou's other relatives giving them questioning and undoubtedly judging looks. 

"oh, a polite one! i like him, tetsurou, you should keep him longer. the last boy you bought was absolutely so... loud and bouncy." his father cringes with a sour expression. 

ah, yuuji. he was a bit high maintenance, tetsurou admits. but that was almost two years ago.

"he looks like a keeper though! you better be treating him nicely, tetsu," his father glares at tetsurou playfully and then turns to daichi. "you know, even before you guys got together, he always talked about you. day and night. 25/8. literally no stoppi-" 

"dad!" tetsurou squeeks, his face probably the reddest they've ever been by now. of course they're going to tease him - since when did he try to ask an embarrassing favor to his parents and not have them make fun of him to no end? never. why didn't he think this through? "we're going to go eat now, thanks." 

tetsurou rushes over to daichi and tries to guide him through the mess of toys kimi and mina has sprawled out on the carpeted floor. "i-i'm really sorry about my dad... are you, um, mad?" 

"no," daichi says simply, clearing his throat. "'m fine." 

_ oh _ , daichi's actually blushing. was it because of his dad's teasing? that's  _ adorable _ . tetsurou smiles, shaking his head before pulling out a chair to make daichi sit. 

the food prepared on the table is impeccable but really, why doubt his own mother? it looks scrumptious. once daichi's seated comfortably in the chair, he sits across him, motioning hin silently to dig in. 

daichi narrows his eyes, chuckling nervously. tetsurou tilts his head in confusion and looks behind him to see his mother cooing at them in adoration. tetsurou groans. 

"mom, can we eat like, in peace? together?" 

"oh," his mother gasps. "don't mind me then." 

"no, alone, preferably." 

"oooooh,  _ alone _ ." two small voices come up from the side, kimi and mina wiggling their eyebrows at him. 

tetsurou rolls his eyes. "i'm serious, we don't want daichi to be uncomfortable, do we?" 

"fine," his mother gives up, sighing. "i want to know all about you two, though! you should've come sooner so we could've ate together!" 

tetsurou waves at them before his mother leaves. the taller sighs, staring over at daichi. "hey, i'm really really sorry about them. god, it hasn't even been an hour yet and they're already annoying you, aren't they? do you want to go home? i can drive you to your-" 

"calm down, loser," daichi scoffs. "i'm fine. your family seems really fun. plus, are you kidding? shoyu ramen? that's my favorite, i'm not passing that up." 

"oh..." tetsurou manages in a small voice. "o-oh, um, yeah... k-kimi and mina love shoyu ramen too. so we never run out of them." 

which was another lie. 

because actually...

_ 1 day prior  _

_ "mom, don't forget the shoyu ramen please!"  _

_ "shoyu- tetsurou, you know we already have enough food for tomorrow! nobody even eats that here!"  _

_ "c-can't i like it suddenly?"  _

_ "why do you want to eat it so bad?"  _

_ "because its daichi's favorite! okay? okay, i'm hanging up now. god, this is so embarrassing. please just don't forget. right, bye, love you!"  _

"i see," daichi nods. "w-well, it's really good. your parents are great cooks." 

"you should see me in action." tetsurou boasts, puffing out his chest. 

"oh?" daichi raises an eyebrow. "you cook?" 

"of course i do! i'll welcome you to tetsu cooking paradise any time, baby." tetsurou says, trying to be sexy yet failing miserably as it comes out awkwardly. 

daichi rolls his eyes but can't even stop the smile naking its way on his face. "maybe you should cook for me someday." 

_what_. 

"o-oh," tetsurou coils back into his seat, cheeks heating up yet once again. "i-i will... if you, uh, want me too." 

"great."

"good." 

"okay." 

"yup..." 

  
  
  


_ december 23, 8:12 PM _

"okay, i think you've showed him enough!" tetsurou bemoans, swatting daichi's prying hands away from the photo album his mother is showing them all while laughing at tetsurou's childhood misery. "god, i can't breathe in this damn house." 

"oh, sweetie, daichi here was enjoying it! weren't you, sweetheart?" his mother laughs, turning to look at a redended daichi. 

"oh, um, y-yeah, tetsurou... was cute." 

god, help him. tetsurou doesn't even know what to do to calm the racing pulse of his heart to see and hear daichi, of all people, calling him cute. he doesn't bother to hide the proud smile on his face, teasing. "was?" 

"yeah,  _ was _ ," daichi rolls his eyes. "you're kinda ugly now." 

"ouch." kimi chortles, little hands patting tetsurou in the back. 

"i like him!" mina claps her hands, pointing to daichi. "he's so truthful!" 

"brats." tetsurou snarls, but the fond lilt to his voice betrays how he's acting as if he's angry. 

the whole day, in tetsurou's opinion, was absolutely amazing. he got to spend time with daichi, see a different side of him that tetsurou still hasn't grown familiar yet and introduce him to his parents for them to see how much of a lovely boy daichi is. 

after spending those five hours together, tetsurou realized it's only because he's always going out at trying to make daichi notice him, that maybe that's why he always have a hard time trying to tolerate tetsurou. now that he's back home, he gets to put off that persona and maybe, daichi will like him better and even consider to be his friend if he just acts the way he really is. 

with kimi, mina, his mother, his father all asking questions about their relationship, it was pretty hard to look after daichi and make sure he wasn't feeling overwhelmed at the sight of four people questioning what's going on between them. surprisingly, however, daichi took it awfully well. his answers were straight forward and simple, enough to impress his younger sisters and even his parents - who seem to forget that this is all just fake. daichi is a great liar, after all. maybe tetsurou should take his advice and stop lying for once, just stay true to himself and let nature follow through. 

the challenging part came when his nosy aunties started giving them borderline offensive questions and unwanted comments about how their sexualities and just their relationship in general.  _ "i'm happy with tetsurou, and i guess if you can't accept that, i think you should be able to respect it." _ daichi had told them with a huff as their mouths completely shuts down, earning proud smiles from his parents. maybe it's not too early to say tetsurou really is in love with this idiot? 

"tetsurou, daichi, you can go now. i know how tiring today has been. you can stroll around, up to you. tetsurou's mother informs them warmly. "thank you for today, daichi, really." 

"oh, um, y-you're welcome? thank you as well for inviting me." daichi bows again, resulting in his mother giggling at his actions. 

"alright, you boys go on up, i have some cleaning to do." 

daichi nods and before he can bow again, tetsurou grabs his hand and pulls him up, leading them to tetsurou's room.

"wow, your room is a mess, even here." daichi observes in an unimpressed tone. 

"shut up." tetsurou chuckles. 

then, there's silence. a comfortable silence that hugs them, only the sound of the clock ticking being heard as tetsurou sighs in content. 

"uh, hey," daichi speaks up, seating himself on the edge of tetsurou's bed. "i don't think i was able to thank you for today. i mean, i must say, you guys are fun as hell and you know, i actually wouldn't mind doing it again. you're kinda different when you're here, i like it." 

"you like it?" tetsurou inhales a sharp breath, unable to maintain steady breathing. "does... that mean you don't hate me anymore?"

daichi shakes his head. "i never  _ hated _ you. you were just annoying as fuck and i honest to god couldn't stand you. but i think hate is too much of a strong word. we weren't friends before but, it wouldn't hurt to try. right?" 

"wait, wait, you're saying you don't mind being friends with me?" tetsurou points to himself, eyebrows raised in shock. 

"is that really hard to believe?" daichi laughs wholeheartedly. "yeah, i guess. i mean, i guess you're not that bad." 

"that's what i've been trying to tell you the whole two semesters." 

"well, you failed." 

"obviously," tetsurou whines. "but not anymore, right? we're friends now?"

"sure..." daichi nods and it's all it takes for tetsurou's mind to be set on fire. 

friends. 

_ maybe _ ? 

maybe, this is a good timing. 

"hey, i need something to tell you," tetsurou says, clearing his drying throat. daichi has his eyes trained on him and wow, suddenly he's nervous again. "let's go outside." 

"we just got here-" 

"not outside  _ outside _ , just there." tetsurou points to the window of his own room. 

"the curtain?"

"no, you idiot, the roof." 

"what?" daichi hisses. "why the roof?" 

"oh, come on, it's what i always used to do all the time when i was a kid!" tetsurou explains, laughing. 

"no." 

"come on~  _ pussy _ ." 

"fuck you, fine." 

tetsurou giggles when daichi follows suit at trying to get up the roof which wasn't all that hard, considering the surface was pretty stable. tetsurou lets out a deep sigh and leans back, eyes staring over at the map of stars laid out above them. daichi only sits beside him yet makes a 'wow' sound at how pretty the view is from tetsurou's stupid rooftop. 

"what, are we going to sleep here?" daichi slaps tetsurou's leg playfully, breaking the silence. 

"oh, right, uh," tetsurou coughs, and coughs again. "i kinda wanted to confess." 

"confess what?" daichi's voice is suddenly small. 

fuck, is this even a good idea? "don't hate me! please don't hate me, i'm going to cry if you do." 

"just get on with it, loser." 

"geez, fine," tetsurou rolls his eyes, snickering. "truth is... i like you. wait! before you reject me, i just want to get this out first. i've been crushing on you. for a while now, actually. don't look at me like that! anyway, by a while, i mean almost eleven months - can you believe that? i don't know, i just really really like the way you smile, and the way you always blow your soup 5 times before sipping it. or the way you always pet puppies whenever you see them even though you're allergic. and when you helped me out that one time with my physics homework last year, i think that was the time i realized how i felt." 

daichi only hums and tetsurou doesn't know if he should be scared or not.

"are... are you mad?" tetsurou tries, unable to read daichi's expression. 

"no." he replies simply. 

"no?" tetsurou cocks his head to the side in utter confusion. "then what-" 

"i don't know, tetsurou, what comes next in that little story of yours?" daichi snorts and tetsurou's already digging his brain on what daichi could possibly be saying. 

_ "wait, no, no, i was just kidding!" tetsurou laughs as he watches daichi glare at him before motioning him to continue with his nonsense. "okay, i'd just say i've been crushing on you for the longest time now and one night, i just confessed under the stars and you surprisingly feel the same way i do?"  _

_ daichi squints before letting out a breathy laugh, shaking his head before teasing tetsurou once again. "'under the stars'."  _

"wha- y-you feel... the same way?" tetsurou sits up quickly, staring over at daichi, who was now a blushing mess. 

"i think so."

"you think?" 

"fine, i know so," daichi sighs. "you're an idiot but i'd be lying if i say i don't like how you annoy me all the time." 

"i am so confused right now. everything feels so surreal. is this even happening? who am i? who are  _ you _ ? i thought you'd yell at me and kick me off my own roof! we just got past the not enemies stage a while ago, what does that make us now? what the fuck, does this make us boyfriends? oh my god, i can finally call you my b-" 

"tetsurou, shut up, i think this is the part where we kiss, not the part where you keep bumbling like an idiot." 

"oh.  _ oh _ , we kiss. okay, okay, yeah you're right..." 

daichi raises an eyebrow. tetsurou inches closer to cup daichi's cheek. "is this okay?"

"just do it." 

that's all it takes and finally, finally, tetsurou presses his lips against daichi's, the night mist comforting them both under the blanket of stars up above. 

"fuck, we need snow." tetsurou grumbles. 

"shut up." 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> HI OLIVIA im sorry this took so long! :( u can tell its kinda rushed too:/ ILL DO BETTER NEXT TIME I PROMISE MWAH ILY :]


End file.
